Teen Titans OCs BIOs
by pedrofaria339
Summary: Just a bunch of BIOs of random OCs i keep thinking up, these OCs are tied to any story so far, so if anyone wants to use them, just PM me. Rated M for possible mentions of rape in some chapters
**Teen Titans OC: Rebellion**

Name: Dominic "Don" Carter.

Birth Country: Sweden.

Alias: Rebellion.

Alligence: Anti-Hero.

Age: 18.

Relatives: Mathew Cater ( Father/ Murdered), Margaret Carter ( Mother/ Missing), Jessica "Jessy" Carter ( Younger Sister/ Missing).

Love Interest (s): Jinx.

Power (s): His nails have hardened and grown into 5cm claws in both his hands and feet, because of lack of care; He has kind of developed a lie detector in his head over the years.

Abilitiy (s): He is a master at climbing any kind of surface; he has incredible stamina, being able to keep running, climbing, digging and jumping for 3 hours straight; he is adept at wielding a machete, a spear, a pickaxe and a chain; he is a master at wielding a scythe.

Personality: He is rage driven, every corner of his soul is filled to the brim with rage and grief.

Likes: The cold winters of Sweden; Viking History; Medicine (because of his mother); Blacksmithing (because of his father) and Horses (because of his sister).

Dislikes: Everything else.

Nemesis: Robin/ Dick Grayson; Deathstroke/ Slade Wilson.

Ambition (s): Total and complete annihilation of the Global Black Market of Slaves; Discover the fate of his sister and mother; Kill the one who murdered his father.

Music Theme (s): Blood Eagle, Arson, Once Sealed In Blood, For Victory Or Death, Wrath Of The Norsemen, The Hero, Death In Fire, Versus The World, Bloodshed, Cry Of The Blackbirds. (All songs are from Amon Amarth)

Background: Dominic "Don" Cater was a 5 year old boy, who lived a normal life in a small village in Sweden, he had a father in village's blacksmith Mathew Carter, a mother in the village's doctor Margaret Cater and a younger sister by 1 years in Jessica "Jessy" Carter.

They lived in the small and isolated village of fornlämningar (Ancient Remains), a place where the Viking way of life remained.

Life was good for young Dominic, until one day, their village was attacked by mysterious soldiers in black uniforms and dark grey kevlar armor, wielding assault rifles, machine guns, grenade launchers, electrified wips and swords. The guards tried to defend the village, but they were overwhelmed quickly. Their neighboors run to the shelters in the village, on their way to the nearest shelter, he saw all around him, houses burning, guards torn apart by machine gun fire, the old and sick being slaugthered like cattle by hungry wolves, Women and children being either raped or lead away in chains, while men who were trying to rescue their loved ones were killed mercilessly.

The remaining villagers and guards were fighting with everything they had, sadly their everything wasn't enough.

Him and his family where almost to the shelter when they were intercepted by a black and grey juggernauth of a soldier, who shot at his father, hitting Mathew's right arm, the juggernauth for a soldiertried to shot again, but Dominic hit his hand with a piece of debris (which just so resembled a hammer *hint hint*), breaking the soldier's hand and making drop his gun, furious the soldier backhanded Dominic across the face, sending him into a burning, wooden support column, making burning embers to fall on his face, mostly around his eyes, giving him his permanent scar, while Dominic tried to rub the embers from his face, his father fought the juggernauth as best as he could in hand to hand, but the soldier pulled out an axe from his back and when Dominic finally cleaned his face of most of the burning ember, all he saw was his father with a giant axe stuck on his chest falling to his knees.

With his face still burning, Dominic charged at the juggernauth in rage, turning his face into an eternal snarl of rage, suprised that the kid was still alive, the giant soldier was unable to defend hiself quickly enough and ended up with an eye clawed out, but he punted Dominic in the stomach, rendering him unconcious, while Dominic's mother and sister where captured trying to open the shelter door.

When Dominic came too, his mother and sister where nowhere to be seen, looking around he saw the shelters going up in flames, with the screams of agony of hundreds of villager burning, etching itself to his memory, and the logo of on one of the soldier's shoulders, a depiction of the planet but bound in shackles with the words Global Black Market of Slaves (GBMS) under it, before passing out again.

After 5 years into slavery, his rage never even once dwidled down, it kept rising and rising, and he swore vengeance against GBMS, he would destroy everyone even remotely related to them, none would survive his wrath, but he had to bid his time, he had to wait the right moment to escape and enact his vengeance.

After 1 year of waiting and training in secret, Dominic, now 11 years old, had his chance, one of the wardens appeared drunk to check in on the slaves, when he got to Dominic's cell, or as the slavers had taken to calling him, The Rebellious Little Shit, the guard stumbled to close to the cell's iron bars, and Dominic grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him, smashing the drunken guards face into the iron bars, breaking his nose, before the guard could cry out in pain, Dominic pulled again and again and again, until the guards face had caved in and his body slumped.

Acting quickly, Dominic snatched the keys to his cell from the guards corpse and unlocked his cell, taking the guard's sword, a machete, set about to freedom, killing anyone that wasn't a slave in the most brutal of ways possible, freeing the other slaves as he slauthered every slaver in the fortress, the slaves chanting "REBELLION!" over and over again, like it was a prayer.

During the next 7 years, Dominic, or now "Rebellion", trained his body to the maximum and beyond, wielding a scythe, a spear, a pickaxe, a machete and a chain, he set out to finally get his vengeance on the GBMS.

And he was succeding, for 7 years he has slaugthered GBMS Soldiers, exploded their outposts and set free any slave they had ever made, killing any and every buyers and their families, none but the slaves were spared his wrath.

But for the Officers of GBMS, oh for them he had a special treat.

On GBMS Officers he would performe the ancient viking ritual known as The Blood Eagle.

His vengeance was almost complete, there was only one place left that he needed to destroy, all others have been destroyed, the place where he was sure he would find his mother and sister, the GBMS headquarters in Jump City.

That is also the place where he would find the murderer of his father, the new leader of GBMS, the juggernauth he had taken an eye from so long ago.

Deathstroke.


End file.
